


Dinner For Two by Thereisafire [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Un-Go
Genre: Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Dinner For Two by Thereisafire</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Shinjuurou cooks, and Inga eats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner For Two by Thereisafire [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dinner for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287250) by [thereisafire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire). 



**Title** : Dinner for Two  
 **Author** : Thereisafire  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Un-Go  
 **Character** : Inga/Yuuki Shinjuurou  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Shinjuurou cooks, and Inga eats.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/287250)  
**Length** 0:10:28  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Dinner%20for%20Two%20by%20Thereisafire.mp3.zip)


End file.
